When The Leaves Fall
by MikiMouze16
Summary: Era isn't normal, not even a little. She is a Realm Walker. After losing her one and only love, when he returns she can't help but reach for him. SHIELD wants her on their side, but so does the nine other realms. Maybe if someone actually asked her what she wanted, she might be more willing to help. The only one she wants to help is the one who isn't asking.
1. Chapter 1

Remembering the first time it happen isn't the problem. Remembering the feeling, terror, confusing, isolated, isn't the problem. Remembering the way my body combusted into a million particles only to be forced back together, isn't the problem.

The problem?

Why? Why me? Why now? And the biggest question.

How? How I walk through the dimensions? How could I walk through the realms?

That was thirteen years ago. I stopped asking these questions long ago. I stopped wondering and begging for the answers and started learning to control it. And I did, I mastered it a year later after doing it at the age of six. But then I hit puberty and i started losing control. Not only did I have to deal with cramps and chocolate cravings but realm walking in my sleep, dimension skipping in the middle of gym. And as I grew, up and out I must say, so did my abilities. Not only could I walk through through Dimensions and Realms, I could walk into the future and past. It took a few months but I was able to contain it.

I learned a lot through the late night walks when I couldn't sleep. I learned about the endless dimensions and how they differed. Some by just a single event others by a whole race. I learned how there were nine realms. The one I was born on was called Midgard, Earth. My favorite how ever was Asgard.

I remember the first time I walked into Asgard. I appeared in a dome, the man I met called it the Bifrost. He had dark skin and orange eyes. The first time I saw him, his eyes were glowing but it was as if he did not see me. Then the glow faded and he saw me. "Where did you come from?" He was taller than me and I looked at him hesitantly.

"Uh, It's hard to explain," I have never told anyone. I wanted to ask my older sister. But I was afraid. What would she do? I have never been close, she was only my step-sister and she didn't like my mother. My mother was the reason her parents got divorced. I kept it to myself. Practicing. Alone.

"I have never seen you, Never saw you arrive. And now with my mortal eyes can I see you. I must take you to The Allfather. He will know what to do.: He reached for my wrist and I freaked out. I teleported a few feet away from him, another ability I learned that came with puberty. He looked around the dome until he found me, standing behind him by the entrance close to the rainbow bridge. "How is that possible. When you did that, you were everywhere but then now at the same time." He walked toward me and I ran, I ran across the bridge. I heard a horn in the distance and kept running. Past the golden walls. Past the woman walking in dresses and men in armor. I felt out of place with my casual dress. My jeans were too big, the bottoms worn from being walked on. My shirt was an old Rolling Stones hand me down. My sneakers were my mothers converse from the seventies. I stuck out like a sore thumb. My blonde hair whipped behind me in the wind. My honey colored eyes watered from the wind. I heard shouts behind me but I kept pushing forward. I teleported several times a few feet ahead to make sure the man lost sight of me. To keep ahead and out of their reach.

I threw my body right in an attempt to lose them. I stumbled and rolled down the hill. Branches whipped across my face, twigs snapping underneath me. I finally stopped when I head butted a large rock sitting in front of a pound. I bit my tongue trying not to scream. I fell onto my back holding my forehead. Blood was dripping down the sides of my forehead. I groaned in pain and watched the clouds above me. Closing my eyes I sighed in defeat. I would be found. They had the upperhand. This was their home. Their land.

When I opened my eyes a boy was staring down at me. Screeching I rolled onto my sides and kicked myself into a sitting position. He didn't speak just watched me. He had dark green eyes and black hair that ended at the bottom of his ears. It curled out at the tips. He had soft pale skin and a sharp nose.

"Are you alright?" He voice was high pitched. Maybe he hasn't hit puberty. He looked to be about fifteen. He placed his hand on my forehead. I pushed at his hand but he placed it back on the wound, "Hold still," He hissed. I stopped moving and waited. I felt a surge of energy behind my eyes. Then it spread throughout my body, the scratches on my forearms and face healed. Slowly stitching themselves together.

"Thank you," it came out more as a cough, but he still smiled and sat next to me.

"What is your name?"

I looked at him, I wanted to trust him but I couldn't risk it. If he didn't know who I was, then he can't be held responsible. They can't harm him. Ignorance is bliss. "How about we skip that part."

And we did. I didn't know his name, He didn't know mine. But we did know just about everything else. Well almost everything. He knew I had a secret but he never pried too much. I showed him a little but nothing about the Invisible Girl, which I was now referred to. He has black shiny hair that curled right above his ears. He had a thin pointed nose and pale lips. His skin, in fact, was pale compared to my natural beige tone. He was talented. He could create beautiful scenes, illusions and tricks. It became a routine. We would meet their right before the sun would set. When it did we would wait for the owls to sing and the I would leave. I got use to the time in Asgard and how it differed from that of Earths.

"Here," When I sat next to the boy he thrusted a box at me. I looked at him confused and he just pushed it closer to me. "Take it. It's a gift," I placed a hand below the box and on top of it. It was wrapped in silver and gold. When I opened it it was a dress. LIke blue, pale and decorated with jewels. It was breath taking.

"I can't take it!' I blurted out looking at him. He looked at me hurt and confused.

"Why not? Does it displease you?"

"NO! Not at all, it's just too much. I could never repay you for it," He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"It is not to be repaid, it is a gift." He pulled the dress out and pressed it against my body, 'It appears to be a perfect fit as well." So I wore, I picked up on his manners and talk. Soon I was walking in the streets and meet his friends. I met his brother once as well. We stayed close to the forest just in case someone grew suspicious but they never did.

"Where are you from?" It was a day before my fourteenth birthday. I was now wearing a red dress and hid under his cloak because of the cold. "I have never asked."

It was true, he didn't. I talked about moving here. I knew the rules and customs as well as I knew the back of my hand. I felt more at home here. With him, it felt right, it felt like it was suppose to be like that.

"Earth, uh Midgard," I answered after debating to tell him. I didn't want to lie to him. I wanted him to know me as much as I knew him. He turned onto his side and looked at me, "You're the realm walker?" I nodded afraid I would be over with. They would come after me. They would know.

"Thought so," he turned back onto his side like it was any other topic. Then I realized. It was. With me, With him, it's just another fact. Nothing surprised us because we were use to it all. Two outcast that had found each other. One light blonde with beige skin, another black haired with pale skin. Like ying and yang we just fit.

"Today is my birthday he confessed," I knew that. He told me weeks ago and its all I have been thinking about. I sat up and pulled a necklace out. It was circle that had the word _'Forever'_ written across it. It was cut in half. I gave one to him and the other I put on.

"You are the for to my ever," he smiled and hugged me.

"May I have one thing?" I tilted my head and listen to his request, "Can I know your name?"

"Era," she blushed at her name.

"NIce to meet you Era, I'm Loki."


	2. Chapter 2

Era was twenty now. Satisfied by the woman she had grown into, by the relationship she had developed, she had bought an apartment on Midgard. She really didn't want to but Loki suggested it and it made perfect sense. I was raise as a human why not do the normal human life thing? She hated it. She hated when he stuck the word to her and he knew it. He has only labeled her like that twice. Both times he had regretted it.

The first time was when she was sixteen and Loki was a similar age. They were having a fight about marriage. How it differed between the two realms and which realm had more significance. She knew he was tense, he just got over an argument with Thor and she went and started a new one.

"I don't think human marriage is significant. Most of them end in divorce," he looked at her in confirmation of the term, sighing she nodded. She hated giving him fuel to his fire. A smug smile crept on his face, at that moment she wanted to smack him and hug him. "How can something that just comes down to a piece of paper mean anything?" there she agreed with him. Most marriages felt like it was just a paper confirming a marriage. There was no love, no happiness, no wondering.

Just because he made a valid point didn't make him right. " My mother and Father's marriage was genuine." she tried. She wondered where he would take it next. "Shouldn't love last beyond the grave? Your father should have never remarried. He shouldn't have been the cause of a broken marriage," she blushed at that comment. She never agreed to what her father did. She was happy that he was happy but there was a rift now. She hated the fact that he moved on. Era agreed with Loki and love past the grave. But she did believe you can find love again. It would never be the same but it would be beautiful.

"Don't go there," she warned. She leaned against the tree, her arms folded, hip leaning against the tree. Her hair was in a messy bun because of the wind whipping it in her face. She had yet to change into her Asgardian attire, so she wore a bright pink long sleeve, the sleeves rolled above the elbows and a pair of faded blue skinny jeans. She had a blue sock on her left foot and a green on her right. Her heeled boots were next to her.

"Don't go where? To the truth?" he shook his head. It was one of the gestures that he picked up from her. "Asgardians marriages are for life. And it's not just a piece of paper, it's mental and emotional ties. It's becoming one another and understanding." She was starting to get angry now. She knew as much , and there has been times when she knew more, about Asgaurdian traditions. He was able to sneak her into his classes. She read the books, she read the scrolls. She knew, she just thought that a wedding should be more than a binding. It should be a time of celebration and happiness.

"You don't understand. You have the mind of a human." her cheeks burned with anger. She knew her face was turning red, it wasn't pleasant to see and she knew it. Before she could realize what she was doing she had taken to large strides and was standing directly I front of him. She swung her right arm and struck him across the face. He stumped backwards and looked at her in shock. Her hand stung and he had a pink print on his cheek. "Don't you ever, EVER, call me that again." she didn't want to be associated with them. Not after their history, bombings, mass murders, cover ups. It was disgusting and she was glad to identify herself as something more.

She grabbed her shoes and left then. Her body exploding into a thousand little molecules and sinking through the barriers into Midgard. She reformed with tears in her eyes. Dropping to her knees on the floor, the last remaining parts of her stitched herself together. She didn't leave her room that night. She never went down to eat. She refused to let anyone have the slightest hint of what happened. And truth be told, she didn't want to mingle with humans right now.

She went back the next day. He was sitting at the tree with his knees to his chest. When he looked at her his eyes were red and puffy just like hers. Sitting down next to him she rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to fight you," he whispered after his arms were wrapped around her. They sat like that for hours. The watched the horizon, the kissed, the hugged, they hummed, they laughed and stated at the stars.

The second was when she learned how to take other with her. She took Loki, him being the only one who knew of her talent. She brought him home to meet her family. He ended staying the weekend, which was fantastic in Era's eyes.

After a walk in Chicago they stopped to grab some food at a pizzeria. Loki was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a gray Hurley shirt. She found a pair of converse in her sisters room that fit him. He looked like a human, he just kind of stuck out like a sore thumb with the way he spoke and addresses people. When he tried to use her cell phone she ended up laughing so hard she began to cry.

This argument started when they left the pizzeria. They walked out to a car chase. Loki threw out a ball of energy destroying the car and stopping it in its tracks. Era felt she couldn't push inside the alley fast enough, she looked to the left and right so fast she thought her neck would snap.

"What the fuck?" she spat at him.

"What? I was trying to help!" She grabbed his hands inside her own. As the the police passed the ally would light up with red and blue then fade back to darkness. When the did passed Loki could see that Era was crying. She was shaking from the cold but still she held his hands firmly.

"Please," she begged silently, "It's not like where you're from. They don't like different here. People will go missing and no one, I mean NO ONE, will ask. You're different? They'll exploit it. They will use it against each other. This Place? These people? This race that lives here? They are ruthless and blind. They don't care who they hurt to get what they want. If they find out I'm different, there is no telling what they'll do to me." He pulled her into a hug. He has never seen her like this. So broken and afraid. Honestly, he had suspicion it was something more, she was hiding something. And they never hid and anything from each other.

When they went back to her place, she snuck him in through her bedroom window. That's when he sat down and waited for her, "What?" she asked while pulling pillows out of her closet. She had changed into a pair of her mothers old pajamas. They were red with yellow chicks dancing on them.

"There is something on your mind, Please," He stood in front of her, "tell me what it is." He placed his hands on her forearms and pulled her onto the bed with him. He sat while she looked at her knees. After a few moments of silence, she spoke, "I don't think my mother's death was an accident. I think it was planned."

"Why do you say that?"

" I found my father talking to my stepmother about her. He said that If she didn't bring her in, she'd still be here," She looked him with her orange eyes, "Who did she bring in? Was it me? Am I the reason she's dead?"

"I don't believe it was you, you were born, not brought in. Maybe it was someone from another," he paused looking at me, "Why do you call them? Counties? Countlies?"

She smiled at him pushing back the tears that were building behind her eyelids, "Countries."

"That could be it." She nodded her head in agreement but the battled still continued fighting inside her. "I wish I knew what I was," she leaned against him.

"I will help you find the answers to all your questions. I promise." He then placed his index finger under her chin making him look at her. She watched as he leaned down and kissed her. It was magical, it was perfect. It was everything it should have been and much more.

Later that night, it was around three in the morning. They weren't apple to fall asleep, so they sat and talked in the darkness. "You act like a Human," She growled at glared at him through the darkness. She hated that. She would never be accepting to being called that. He didn't see her rage and continued, "You listen to one thing agree upon it, then still you believe a different." She didn't answer him. Instead she threw her Math book at him. He drew in a sharp breath when the corner hit his shoulder and snarled in response. "Why?" He half whined half growled.

"Because if you ever call me a human against I'll take an eye out." She pulled the covers over her head and went to sleep.


End file.
